Life Before a Thief
by Silverfoxkinna
Summary: Kurama's life before he became the famed Yoko the Thief. What happened to his parents and his Sibling. KuramaOC, KuronueOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Precious thing's..._

You don't really miss something until it's gone,

You don't really realize the things you have until its

No longer there...

As I write this I remember how happy my

Family was, how we were...

Now life is different.. Now its not the same...

**Chapter 1**

_''Hey..Sis, are you awake yet. Hello!'' _Aboy that stood over his sisters' bed smiled, he looked to be about 13 and had long silver hair that went past his shoulder. His eyes were a shade of gold that matched very well with his skin color. He looked to be very fragile but was indeed stronger then most of the demons in maikai..

The boy shook his sister again and looked around her room as the girl began to wake up.

Her room was very large with thousands of gadgets that could be observed Dressers lined one wall and weapons were lined up against the other walls, other then that her room was quite empty. It smelled of white roses that filled the boys' nose as he glanced out of her window, it overlooked the back of the castle and revealed many grand fields .

The girl moved her sheets away and stood up, her long ivory hair fell around her face and down her back in long waves. Her almond shaped eyes were a light purple with a hint of silver that swirled into the pupil. Unlike her brothers bronze skin the girls was a light cream color that brought out the silver in her eyes.

On her head were two fox ears and as well she had a fox tail that wagged slowly by her waist...

You see her family was the last living silver foxes in the whole world, the rest had either been hunted down or died of an old sickness that once threatened the entire demon world..

They lived in a large castle in the middle of the demon world. The two kids' parents were the rulers of this world and were very respected. As the boy came out of his thoughts he saw his sister looking over at him, she sighed softly before speaking. _''I wasn't awake Kurama..But now I guess I am..''_

She smiled showing sharp canines before exiting her room to greet her parents in the dining room.

The girl stood by her brother who was looking at her parents who held the two children's gaze showing their own little smiles. _''Good morning Kinna, Kurama..'' _Their mom picked up the cup of tea she had been drinking and brought it to her lips sipping out the warm liquid.

Her name was Aphrodite Itsuki, her long blonde hair reached her feet and fell around her small face, and much like her daughter Kinna she had pale purple eyes. The only difference in her gaze was that Aphrodite had flecks of blue in them while Kinna had a silver swirl. Aphrodite stood at least 2 or 3 feet taller then her son Kurama and was about a foot shorter then her husband Zase.

Zase had Golden eyes that were a shade darker then Kurama's. He also had long silverish white hair that laid down his back and bangs that flowed in front of his well shaped face.

Zase had claws that looked to be sharp enough to cut though the hardest metal in the world. As for his body he had a tight stomach with bronze skin to bring out his milky colored hair. Zase had a tendency to scare people because of his looks, but Aphrodite knew him to be quite the opposite. He was in fact very gentle.

_''Mom. Can me and Kurama go play in the gardens!" _Kinna's face held the look of the feature's that a dog might display as if begging for a treat.

Aphrodite's lips formed to make a smile as her small silver fox ears twitched. _''Don't ask me. Ask your father." _Aphrodite laughed softly her voice holding a hint of amusement as Kurama and Kinna looked at Zase, his own ears pointed straight up. _''Hmm I see no harm in that, just be back soon.''_

Kinna and Kurama jumped up in excitement and ran out back towards the large gardens.

The two siblings chased each other until they came to their private gardens. Sometimes they both acted like children even though Kinna was 256 and Kurama was 360 years old.

Foxes age much faster then they appear to look. No one really knows why that is true but it is.

If you equal what they look like in human years Kinna would be about 12 and Kurama 13.

Both siblings were indeed very close. They usually were always together and always causing more trouble then was thought possible.

They both loved to sit in the gardens and just stare at the clouds to discuss matters that were happening in the demon world. After a little while Kinna noticed that the sun was now high in the sky and they had been talking for at least 2 hours or so.

Just as they went to get up and go inside they heard a sound behind them. Kurama stood in front of his sister and growled, without even taking a chance to go and get closer to the sudden noise.

When they saw that it was just one of their friends Kurama and Kinna sat back down throwing small smiles to each other.

Their friends name was Kuroune, he was the same age as Kurama and they were best friends. Kinna didn't have many friends because she never traveled anywhere farther then the castles close by forest. Kurama did, he went all over the demon world on small errands for his parents.

His parents insisted he have a servant do it for him but Kurama always refused saying that he loved to go around and discover new types of plants and to be able to see new things, meet new people.

Kuroune Had long black hair that went past his well formed hips. His eyes were an icy green with small black flecks throughout them.((just a note this is not the same Kuroune as the bat demon dude in the movie, its like him but no really O.o so don't take me to court XD))

On his head was black fox ears with white streaks in them and his tail was the same colors.

He wore black pants with chains hanging off of them. They hugged his form as he walked slowly towards Kinna. His shirt was as well black with red letters that red 'foxes know what's up!'

Kinna loved that shirt. All the foxes were wearing them now aday.

Kuroune bent down and took Kinna's hand in his own tan palm. He brought his lips down and kissed it lightly watching as she blushed a deep crimson before returning her hand back to rest on her legs which were now crossed.

Kurama smiled and looked at Kuroune ._''Hey, what's up?'' _Kurama sat with his legs pulled up to his shirt as he waited for an answer.

_''I heard your parents were having a party tonight.''_

Kurama blinked and nodded slowly._'' Mmmhm. they are, what about it?'' _He asked with confusion.

Kuroune let his eyes wonder around the garden as he thought of a remark. _''Well I was wondering if Kinna would let me be her date for the party?''_

Kuroune's ears twitches nervously.

_''Don't you have something better to do then to hit on my sister?'' _Kurama sighed as he watched his friend blush a bit before shaking his head with a laugh.

Kinna smiled nodding her head with a smirk. _''I would be honored if you would come with me and be my date.''_

Kuroune got on his knees and started to beg ''_But Kinna please! I promise ill be a good fox! Come on aww why did you say no!''_

_''Uh..dude? she said yes..'' _Kurama lifted an eyebrow as Kuroune laughed at his stupidness before hugging Kinna. _''Oh thank you so much! your so wonderful!'' _Before any of them could say anything Kuroune had gotten up and began running towards his home in a far off village quietly mumbling something about needing to get ready.

Kinna and Kurama exchanged looks before laughing as they stood up. _''Yes we should start getting ready as well..'' _ Kurama shook his head, his long flowing hair falling in his face. _''The friends I make.''_

Kinna broke out in laughter again as she looked up at the sky feeling a sudden feeling that something bad was about to happen but it would be something there was nothing she could do about.

Her eyes narrowed while walking towards the castle the sun in the background looking more like a cold river then a warm and inviting star...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guests arrived in a matter of time. Their multicolored dresses and other attire flashing a brilliant rainbow throughout the whole castle.

Outside the sun had begun setting and the once pale blue sky had mixed with the suns melting color's casting a dark but inviting shadow over the lands. The sky now a dark purple brought up the silver moon in its starlit sky.

Kinna looked over this sky in her room thinking to herself before a sudden knock brought her out of her thoughts.

_''Come in!'' _Kinna's voice echoed through the room as the door handle twisted slowly before Kurama opened the door revealing himself to stand in the large archway.

Kurama stood his hand on his hip the other holding a black rose, its soft petals outlined in a drowning red.

His broad chest and shoulders were covered by a white t-shirt with white pants. the pants and shirt were outlined in gold and a white sash hung around his hip and touched his wagging tail.

Long silver hair was brushed back from his entrancing eyes that held no emotion what so ever.

Kinna looked over her brother and glanced down at the small rose held between Kurama's fingertips. _''Brother.? where did you get such a fantastic looking rose from? _She gave him a curious glance that brought him to smile as he twirled the luxurious flower.

_''I got it from dad, he told me it was from the spirit world.''_ Replied Kurama whose own smile had faded just the tiniest bit.

Kinna looked into a mirror and studied her own shapely figure.

She wore a long silver dress that clung to her body showing off every curve and just enough skin to tantalize the mind.

Her hair fell down her back and made her look a lot like her mom, Aphrodite. On her head she had a tiara that had many diamonds on it. Her dress was as well outlined in diamonds and sapphires._''I wonder what the spirit world is like'' _Kinna started running her hands down her elegant dress. Kurama's smile returned before slowly shaking his head.

_''Okay enough stalling, lets go downstairs..'' _Kinna nodded her head in reply and followed behind Kurama as he walked out of her room and started down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them at the party...

Kurama went down the stairs first and smiled at the thousands of guests that had showed up.

Most of our parent's demon friends were their including some of their enemies that showed up just to feel important. When Their family had party's it was demon rules that the children walk down the stairs and everyone was suppose to watch. Kinna went down the stairs right after Kurama and looked around seeing some people smile while others sneered with cold eyes.

Most of the people in the demon world never gave Kurama and Kinna a chance to be friends with them. They all thought that They were complete snobs because of being raised in a castle all of their life. But Kurama walked with his chin up his own eyes filled with amusement at the people's cold stares or happy looks.

Kuroune was waiting for Kinna at the end of the stairway a look of satisfaction planted on his features. _''Kinna, you look extra good tonight''_

He informed her politely. Kinna gave him a sad look and had tears in her eyes. _''A-Are you saying that I don't always look this good?''_

Kuroune's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. _''I-I NO! that's not what I..I mean Uh." _He stammered trying to find the words as Kinna broke out in a light laughter.

_''I was just kidding. silly '' _Kinna reached out and took Kuroune's arm taking him to the dance floor where many people were beginning to dance.

After Dancing for a while Kinna and Kuroune were tired and decided to take a break and sit on the gazebo out back.

They made their way through the crowd of people and sighed softly as they sat down on the white benches that were scattered around inside of the large gazebo.

Kinna looked into the night sky with Kuroune's arms wrapped gentle around her. She smiled before looking into his mesmerizing green eyes, the black flecks dancing in their own special way.

_''Kuroune who was that girl that Kurama was dancing with?''_

Kuroune blinked and thought back for a moment before answering. _''I believe that is an Ice demon. She is just visiting the demon world. I think she is looking for her brother or something. Her name is Rei Jaganshi.''_

Kinna nodded and relaxed in Kuroune's arms. _''I've never seen her around, so I guess that would explain why..''_

Kuroune's eyes saddened as he slipped his hand into Kinna's lacing her fingers with his. _''..Yeah but you never come out of the castle so--''_

Kuroune was interrupted but a sudden flash of movement. He looked towards the castle and saw a young bow walking towards them.

He looked to be about 13, maybe 14 with shaggy spiked dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore Black pants and a white shirt that read 'Life sucks '. Kuroune wore black pants a well but also had a black shirt on that was outlined in a dark red. He always wore those colors and Kinna loved it because it brought out his beautiful eyes.

As Kinna looked over to the boy she saw that he had to have been a lot older then he looked because his eyes were ones of a much older person then a young boy should have. As he came closer Kinna tensed up and narrowed her eyes. _''Who are you..?'' _Her voice was laced with ice as she stared the boy down.

_''I was bored inside so I thought I would come outside...'' _He explained meekly.

Kinna stood up her eyes lighting with fire. _''You didn't answer my question..'' _She snapped back at him her chest heaving with Ire.

_"My name is Tidius..My dad is Jeckt, and my mom's name is Kahlan..'' _ ((Yeah its the Tidus from final fantasy. Well kinda XD O.o well at least he looks the same lol dang ppl why should I explain to you! -))

Kuroune stood up beside Kinna. _''You smell of human..'' _Kuroune slipped in front of Kinna.

Tidus blinked and tilted his head. _''Yeah..Im part human. But can I ask your names?''_

Kinna took a step back. Humans were dangerous in the demon world, they were usually all hunters. Hunters who killed foxes..

Kuroune did not give Tidus his name but instead asked a question of his own. _''I sense no demon in you. What are you?''_

Tidus looked to his feet his blue eyes filled with an uncertain emotion. _''...I-I'm also, part Vampire..'' _He replied, his own voice nothing more then a soft whisper.

Suddenly the air turned cold as Kinna and Kuroune stood stiff. The tree leaves blowing around as a dark shadow moved over the three of them. A warning…Of death..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Their hearts beat wildly as thoughts became bewildered. Why Is a vampire at a demon party? Who invited him... Something wasn't right and Kinna and Kuroune was determined to find out.

_''My dad is a full vampire, but my mom is half demon and half human. But I have control over my vampire side so there's no reason to be worried.''_

Tidus's back was ridged and tense as he spoke those words. His voice was confident but his heart was not.

_''No vampire has full control! Not even part vampires do!''_ Came Kuroune's cold voice that shot through Tidus's ears.

He was shocked by the hostile actions Kinna and Kuroune were taking so he decided to go back inside. As Tidus started to go back in his lips formed into a frown.

_''Listen..Im sorry I bothered you both..'' _Tidus slipped his hands into his pockets, his strides coming in slow graceful movements.

Kinna looked at Tidus and took a small step forward. _''Tidus wait!'' _Kinna yelled trying to grab his attention.

He turned around as Kinna walked to him ending up to be only a couple feet away. _''Its..Tidus--Its not your fault its just...'' _Kinna let her words trail off until they were no more but a tenuous mumble.

Tidus looked at her as his face became once more the cold un-emotional expression. _''Its okay...I understand..'' _ Tidus sighed and walked back inside as Kuroune went behind Kinna placing his gentle hand on her shoulder. _''Don't worry about him...''_

Kinna nodded in agreement. She made her way back inside feeling a little weird and guilty about what had happened.

After the party only a couple people had stayed behind to chat with Kinna's parents. Kuroune, Tidus, Jeckt, Kahlan, And The girl named Rei. were included in those that stayed behind.

Kurama spotted Kuroune and Kinna sitting on the lower stairs chatting about something that sounded important. He smiled a bit and walked over to them his fingers not clutching the rose that Kinna had seen him with earlier.

_''Hey you guys.. I want you to meet someone!'' _Kurama stated as he pulled a girl in front of him with a sly smile spread across her lips.

She had short brown hair with blonde highlights all throughout the bangs. Her eyes were an icy blue with red around the pupil. It was a cool eye color to have and Kinna smiled at the girls' body. Hers was very curvy and shaped well in all the right places, she had large C cupped boobs much like Kinna's and the girls dress flashed more skin then should be allowed but it wasn't whoreish. ((O.o is that even a word .. X.X I think maybe I spelled it wrong LOL))

Her dress was a dark blue with white ribbons hanging from her spaghetti straps, waist and neck. The dress went to her knees and her shoes were the same color to match.

Kurama brought Kinna out of her daze as he spoke. _''This is Rei Jaganshi.''_ Kinna shivered as Rei bowed to her and to Kuroune. She was indeed an Ice maiden, and a powerful at that. ((. And if you haven't figured out yet, Rei is Hiei's sister. hence the Quote 'last name' Un-quote))

_''Its nice to meet you.''_ Rei's voice was sweet but had this sort of feeling that said don't mess with me or I hurt you. The look in her eyes proved that much part to be true.

Kurama smirked and looked at Kinna and Kuroune. _''Rei this is my sister Kinna, and her boyfriend Kuroune''_

Kinna blushed a soft rose color as Kurama spoke those words. _''Hello Rei'' _Kinna gave Kurama the 'I'm going to kill you later' look and smirked. They all laughed softly feeling happy about the evening's events knowing that nothing would ruin this moment.

As if speaking to soon a shrill scream filled their ears alarming them all.

Kurama, Kinna, Rei, and Kuroune got up swiftly and ran to the room were they heard the scream.

The noise came from the large living room that carpets were a dazzling black and gold mixed with white. Around the walls hung pictures of their ancestors that came before them.

Once their smiling faces offered comfort. Now it looked like there knowing faces held grim smiled as if trying to tell an unknown secret.

Kurama and Kinna both gasped at their parents and Tidus's parents. They were locked in deadly battle. Muscles flexed while flashes of claws and blades were mixed in with the faint smell of blood.

Kurama stepped forward yelling into the conflict. _''Dad what's going on!'' _

Kinna and Kurama's dad turned to look at them. _''Kurama get out of the kingdom now! This vampire named Jeckt is trying to kill me and take your mom to the hunters!'' _Before Zase could say a word more Kahlan had jumped in front of him were arms stretched straight out trying to stop Jeckts next attack. _''Women! I warned you not in interfere! NOW MOVE'' _Jeckts loud voice caused Kinna to jump in fear as he reached down to his belt and removed the curved knife that gleamed in the dim light.

Kahlan tried to get the knife out of his grip but Jeckt just plunged the blade deep into her stomach. All you could hear was Kahlans loud scream of shock and fear as the knife ripped through skin and intestines spilled to the floor in a mass of red and pink fluids.

The sharp smell filled the room as tears sprang to Kahlans soft green eyes.

Kurama's eyes widened as well did the rest of the others. _''Oh..My god..'' _Kurama had seen blood shed before but not this bad.

Guts were spread against the now stained carpet as Kahlan gasped for her last shaky breaths her green orbs dulling as the life slowly slipped away.

Zase averted his eyes at Kurama. _''Son get out of here!''_

Jeckt quickly ran towards Kurama but Rei was two steps ahead of him.

As Kurama's claws ejected from his finger tips a large neon cyan barrier appeared around Kurama, Rei, Kinna and Kuroune..

She struggled to keep it there as her power flared violently. Tidus was crouched down besides his mother who was slowly dying. He Had walked in as his father Jeckt had attacked her.

_''Mom..I-Im sorry..''_

Kahlan smiled and looked towards Jeckt her eyes struggling to stay open. _''...Son...Defend this family...I know your not the vampire your father is…I-Love you son…Make me prou--''_Kahlans eyes drifted shut as her heart stopped pumping blood and her soul departed from her body along with her life.

Tidus let go of his mom as he stood up looking at Rei whose eyes were glowing brightly her lips were pressed together trying to concentrate.

The air shifted and aura's Clashed as the room turned from a warm place to stay to a now battle field..

As Tidus looked around he closed his eyes and a small quote filled his mind. _In the darkest of night, a tiny shard of hope will light the way..._

He snapped his eyes open as his father's eyes began to glow an eerie Vermillion color.

Tidus took a step forward the only thing in his view was of his fathers form.

It was Just Tidus and Jeckt now. Death the only solution.

A flash of blades showed

Then A song played in Tidus's mind.

A song of Hope,

Of prayer,

And of...Death..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeckts power was too powerful and Rei's barrier broke, shards of cyan blasted around the room lingering in the air before dropping to the ground.

Tidus's mouth formed into a murderous grin that never once faulted as he made his way over to his father.

Jeckt had begun walking towards Kinna but Tidus had quickly jumped in front of her a blade of his own making its way through the air. A soft metallic ring filled the air as Jeckts own blade crashed with Tidus's.

His father's eyes suddenly shifted from the vermillion color back to his original color, Blue.

His long vampire teeth extended as Tidus suddenly had a thought.

He promised his mother he would take care of them. He promised...

An elbow broke Tidus out of his thoughts as it crashed into his stomach causing his lungs to lose air and Tidus to lose concentration. Someway though his thoughts were still in the right place.

_''Father wait!'' _Tidus's voice moved through the now silent room.

Jeckt stopped his hand that was just about to plunge a dagger into his sons back. It hung in the air as Jeckts eyes narrowed considering Tidus's words.

_''And why should I wait to kill you my son?'' _Asked Jeckt, as he breathed with deep hatred burning in his eyes.

_''Dad. Let me make it up to you. Let me take Kinna and Kurama to the hunters!''_

Zase who was now holding his wife behind him snapped his eyes to Kurama. _''Get out of here!'' _Yelled Kurama's father.

Jeckt nodded to Tidus and laughed as Kurama had begun pushing his little sister out of the room.

Kuroune and Rei were already running to the front gates pushing them open with less then a little effort. Kinna and Kurama followed behind with Tidus at their heals.

_''Kurama what about our parents!'' _Kinna had looked back just long enough to see Kurama's eyes fill with tears.

_''W-We don't have time to worry about them! J-Just run!''_ Kurama's voice cracked as he became breathless.

He quickly led the four of them into the forest, every now and then looking behind his back to make sure that Tidus had lost their tracks.

Rei was the first to stop as the others followed suit. Kinna stumbled as she came to a stop. Her eyes were red from crying and her breaths' were fast and shallow.

Kuroune placed a pale hand on Kinna's shoulder as Kurama looked back to where they had just run from. Thoughts ran through Kurama's mind as suddenly a noise caught all of their attention. Rei's eye's flickered a dark red before turning crimson and her once short brown hair with blonde highlights all throughout the bangs turned to long locks of pale blue. It went down to her waist and curled around her face.

Kurama tilted his head at Rei's new form. '_This must be her demon form' _he thought to him self as a figure jumped out of the ocean of tree's

The figure was none other the Tidus.

Everyone took a defensive stance but Tidus suddenly dropped to his knees in a fit of tears. _''I-I did it...''_ His voiced was laced with pain as he looked up at the confused faces that hovered above him.

_''What did you do?'' _Asked Kurama. His golden eyes shimmered with anger as he watched Tidus slowly get up.

_''I got all of you to safety!'' _He yelled thanking they would be grateful but he only got more curious stares. _''..Tidius...You may have saved us but you are still the son of Jeckt and a half vampire at that...''_Kuroune stated while brushing back his long black hair.

Low whispers of agreement filled the air as Tidus stared back at them in disbelief._ ''..So this is the thanks I get for saving you all..'' _Tidus's voice was filled with anger as he began to speak again, sounding as if he had poison in his mouth. _''I hope you all die and burn in hell! you ungrateful little--Maggots!''_

With a smirk of her own Rei took out a small dagger and ran her fingers down the cold blade. _''Have you felt pain before Tidus? because if you think you have then I can really show you what pain is...All it takes is a little incision down your stomach and out go your guts''_

Tidus spoke no words before turning on the balls of his feet walking back into the forest leaving an eerie silence to fill the air.

Kinna looked at her brother and let out a gentle breath. _''W-What are we going to do now..?'' _ Kurama locked eyes with Kuroune. The two boys nodded to each other before looking at the now trembling girls.

_''Kuroune is going to take you both to a village nearby called Nrai..'' _Kurama's silver ears twitched in the rising moonlight.

Rei took Kurama's hand into hers before speaking so quietly that it was barely a whisper. _''But. What about you..?'' _

Kurama took a deep breathe knowing that this day would end in a deadly disaster.

_''I- I'm going back to the castle to help our mom and dad..''_

Both Rei and Kinna's eyes widened as Kurama spoke those words as if he was about to go to his own funeral.

_''Then I'm going with you! ''_ Yelled Rei, her long blue hair shifting ever so slightly as the cold wind blew in around them. Kurama pulled Rei close to him and pressed his pale lips down onto her own. She closed her eyes tears streaming her beautiful face as the warmth of his lips disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Before another protest could erupt between them Kurama turned away running deep into the drowning night that enveloped his body. The last thing that was to be seen was a flash of silver hair, then a sliver of a blade. Then Nothing..

Rei, Kinna and Kuroune reluctantly walked the opposite way. All of them knowing that this would be their last normal day in their short lives.

Kurama's golden eyes searched around for his parents as he ran up the castles steps and into the now dark interior.

He shifted around nervously wondering where they went. As if his parents heard his thoughts a loud scream came from upstairs.

Kurama sprang into a run almost tripping over a few steps as he slid to a stop in front of his parent's bedrooms. What he saw choked off his air supply leaving him breathless.

What he beheld was Jeckt who was grasping his mom by the hair, already inflicted in her pale skin were large oozing wounds. Some flashed ivory bone while others flashed muscles.

Kurama's anger raged out of control. His legs begun to move on their own accord as he ran at Jeckt with his claws going straight for his throat

He only slightly heard his mom yell something before he realized that Jeckt had moved quicker then his eyes could register.

Now on the floor Aphrodite watched as her son was being held by the throat, the curved knife only inches away from the blood vain.

Jeckts eyes gleamed with excitement. _''Now Kurama, tell me where your dad and your sister went. All you have to do is release this information and you go free. With your life''_

Jeckts voice was filled with malice as Kurama's own breathing was intertwined with ire.

_''I will never tell you!'' _Kurama struggled in Jeckts grip as dark laughing filled his ears.

_''Fine with me dear boy..'' _

The next thing Kurama felt was the hilt of the curved knife slamming into his skull. Kurama desperately tried to stay conscious before the darkness in his mind engulfed him, the only company was the sweet numb feeling lingering in his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Kurama next awoke he found himself to be in a place he had never seen before. The walls were a blank white with small cracks and a crevice only large enough to allow a stray beam of sunlight to pour through.

The floors were made of cheap oak that faded in the corners and left a dull color to mix with the bare walls. Kurama sat up slowly feeling a warm sticky liquid on the back of his head. He reached around and touched the spot wincing at the sharp pain that shot through him.

His fingers made their way back in front of his face trembling gentle as Kurama saw the dark stain of blood dripping from his flesh.

Before he could assess the wound any further a moan filled his ears, snapping his gaze to his now conscious mom.

Her blonde hair was stained with crimson along with the few fragments of clothes that covered her bruised body. Aphrodites ears were flat against her head as she struggled to look at Kurama, her eyes were filled with unsaid pain _''Son. I'm so sorry. I failed you and your sister..''_

Kurama embraced his mother holding onto her as if something was going to take her away any second. What he didn't know was that death was crawling closer to Aphrodite every moment.

_''Mom. Its not your fault..'' _His voice was initially mixed with worry but he tried to be strong as his mother broke into soft sobs in his slender arms.

Kurama said nothing as he let Aphrodite's form clutch to his own her mouth trying to form words but failing every time.

Both heard noises as male voices surrounded the small shed that they were being kept in.

The decaying door slammed open as hunters entered the tiny room all wearing smirks across their faces.

Most of them wore the same attire that consisted of a simple black shirt and black pants with a belt full of daggers and guns. The outfit allowed them to hid in the dark of the night and easily kill their prey.

A tall man walked a few feet forward. He was fairly built with harsh features, some would think he was impertinent because of his cold blue eyes which were framed by short strands of auburn that curled just at the bottom.

He didn't wear the clothes the rest of them had on. His chest was covered in a large white shirt that had spots of blood on it. His lower body was covered in brown pants that went over black hunting boots. The belt around his waist had 3 slots for weapons, one of which was being pointed at Kurama and Aphrodite.

The barrel of the gun gleamed in the small shafts of sunlight that drifted in passed the men who stood in the doorway. It's trigger was pulled half in as the man ran his eye's over at Kurama before averting his piercing optical over to Aphrodite who still had her face half buried in Kurama's chest.

_''Well I see Jeckt did well, finally my quest will be over and all of the silver foxes will be dead..'' _The leader's voice echoed through the room followed by laughter that rose from the rest of the watching hunters.

Kurama's eyes flashed dangerously as he stood up difiantly. His long silver hair whipped around his face, his aura beginning to grow.

The leader cocked his gun and pulled the trigger in the rest of the way. A loud noise erupted through the room, the bullet spun through the air hitting Kurama in the leg. He yelped loudly his body giving out making his collapse onto the cold floor. Aphrodite watched blood spill from the hold in his leg and stumbled to her feet standing before her son with her arms spread out.

_''Please don't hurt him! he's only a child!...I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him..''_ She locked eyes with the leader who responded by shooting Aphrodite in the arm. She screamed in horror but stayed standing, her breath became labored into short gasps as the hunter shot her again this time in the other arm. Blood splattered onto the ground and down her arms. She smirked staring into the hunters blue orbs.

_''Mom stop! your going to get killed!''_ Kurama tried to get up but pain shot up his whole body as he fell onto the ground once more.

He stared up at his mother as the golden hue in his eyes become blurry with tears. He felt helpless, he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch while his mother was being killed.

His heart began thumping in his chest as he realized that if she dies then he would be without a mom. Without someone who would take care of him when he was sick. The person who sang to him, fed him. Gave him presents at holidays and let him stay out in the gardens till sunrise when his dad said no...Thats person was being tortured right in front of his eyes and all he could do was watch,

_''Now you can either back down fox or be shot again..''_ The leader's voice held a sense of calmness in it but Aphrodite heard the impetuous behind it.

She stayed standing, her teeth barred while she laughed. _''I will never back down to a human!'' _Aphrodite spat at his feet and smirked in pain as the leaders brow pinched together in anger.

_''Fine have it the hard way then!'' _

Kurama knew that his mom couldn't use her powers because she had already lost to much blood.' This is it..' he thought to himself. Today was the day he was going to die. He wouldn't live to see another day.

The leader shot a final bullet at Aphrodite. This time the bullet hit her in the chest, the hard metal ripped apart skin and went through muscle. It stopped as it hit a vain that connected to her heart and allowed it to pump blood to the rest of her body. The women's body collapsed onto the ground, her breathing becoming slow and weak.

_''Humph..''_ The leader threw the empty gun to the floor and walked out, the rest of the group following him.

Kurama watched as they left before crawling to his mother cradling her fragile body in his arms. He wiped the blood off of her mouth and smiled through his own pain.

_''Mom...mom...can you hear me? its going to be alright...were going to get out of here. I promise.''_

Aphrodite moved her soft purple eyes to rest on Kurama's face, the blue flecks in her eyes dancing. A tight lipped smile was all she could manage, it was the same smile Kinna did when she was trying to erase her pain.

_''Kurama...My dear son. My time has come..'' _ She tried to talk again but started to cough up blood instead, the metallic sweet scent filling the air. _''Mom, please don't leave me..'' _Kurama let his tears flow freely now. He didn't want to live without his mom, he didn't want her to fade from his life.

Aphrodite gave Kurama's hand a soft squeeze. _''Yoko...I love you. I always will..''_ Her voice was no more then a whisper as she gave Kurama two lockets. One had a picture of Kurama's parents and a picture of Kinna and Kurama in the other side of the locket. The other locket held the same two pictures in it.

The only difference was that one locket had a black rose and red rose on the front and the other had a pink rose and purple rose on the front.

_''Listen. Me and your dad made these for you. And Kinna...We were going to give them to you for your birthday...But...never mind...Just wear them always...''_

Aphrodite smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. _''I. love you. Tell Kinna that.. I-I love her to..''_

His mother's eyes fluttered a moment before slowly closing shut. Kurama could feel his mother's spirit leave her body as she became limp.

_''Mom...I...I-l-l miss you..'' _ Kurama took the 2 lockets and put the one with the black and red roses on it while slipping the other one into his pocket.

He stood up and let the pain in his leg anger him more.

The once happy golden eyes flickered to a now cold stare.

Claws dug into his flesh as he clenched his hand.

They took her away, they killed her.. They have to pay...Kurama took a silent vow as he closed his eyes.

Silence filled the air. It filled his mind, thoughts, and brought him comfort...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Power surged through Kurama's bones. His thoughts were painstakingly arranged in such a fashion that it hurt to think. All he could see was his mother's dead body and the blood that was splattered on his remaining clothes.

Whispers swirled into his eardrum causing his silver fox ears to twitch. Why would these humans want to do this, why were they so inconsiderate?

What did he ever do to them that he deserved this.. His hands flexed in the soft light as a sudden image passed through his mind. A cruel smile formed on his lips as he thrust his hands out in front of him twisting his aura into the plants that lay underneath the ground, the vines just begging to be released.

All he had to do was concentrate and…

Success!

Kurama chuckled, the fire in his eyes dancing in a mystical illusion before dimming so much that if you looked hard enough you could tell that the fire was still there.

Now they would pay. Now they  would suffer. All Kurama would do was scare them a little bit..

He told him self that but deep in his mind that sanity that kept him from killing them was breaking ever so slowly. He took a silent vow that as long as he lived he would never allow another human to venture into the demon world, or the forests of demon world.. The vines that had released themselves from the terrain below had now the look of a demonic creature, with purple and red poison dripping off of the thorns that were sharp enough to slice through the hardest metal. Bending down to his mothers dead body, he picked up the dead weight and placed her over his shoulder the silver locks of hair brushing against his flushed cheeks.

His golden gaze flickered over to the vines distributing enough energy so that they plunged up vigorously into the ceiling of the old shed breaking apart the tiles that held the roof together. Clouds of debris fell everywhere showering him in a thin layer of dust.

Now having an escape route he hurdled up through it and landed on top of the part of the roof that was still intact.

Gasps of the hunters around the shed could be heard as Kurama's vines changed position angrily slithering around the side of the shed before moving themselves around hunter's ankles. _''I Kurama Yoko have come to tell all of you hunters that I am banning you from the demon world from this day on.!''_

He paused to calm himself as his tail was swiftly flickering around from irritation.

''_You pathetic humans _ KILLED MY MOTHER! You cant begin to understand the furry I am feeling at this exact moment!''

Kurama's breath was now coming out short and fast. His beautiful face was distorted from the anger that was lined on his forehead.

Coming out of the crowd of panicked humans, the leader of this group stood his head cocked to the side showing an amused look. Blue eyes which were framed by short strands of auburn that curled just at the bottom stared right through Kurama. This guy just never gave up, He never knew when to stop.

Well Kurama would teach him a lesson. He promised that he would.

''_My, my look who we have here. Is someone mad? HA you make me laugh fox boy..'' _

The leader took out a new gun from his belt and pointed it at one of Kurama's plants shooting it.

Before Kurama could get the plant to move that bullet penetrated the skin and red poison leaked out and onto the grass. Kurama gasped as a new wound appeared on his flesh. It burned with a passion.

Now he understood why sometimes his father came home with bruises on his body after his walks through the forests to give the plants more power.

Somehow the plants that he controlled were connected to his body. This could be a problem, Kurama thought as the chuckling hunter cocked his gun pointing it up at Kurama's form.

''_I guess I can tell you my name since you will be soon joining you mother in hell. My name is Victor Ryochi. ''_

Kurama looked down at his mother's body which was beginning to grow cold. All he wanted was her back, For his dad to come with Kinna and tell him everything was going to be alright...Where was he? Why wasn't he here to help?

His body shook with fear and anger. He started to teeter of off the edge of sanity and into Insanity.

The vines felt this change and switched paths, all of them heading towards Victor. He would die. Kurama would make sure of that.

Victor tried to jump back from the approaching plants but tripped and was engulfed in the thorns.

They pierced his flesh as blood oozed out and onto the green grass staining it a bright crimson. Kurama smirked as an ear busting shriek came forth from Victor's mouth.

He jumped down from the roof with Aphrodite in his arms. He sent one last jolt of energy into the vines so that they could move on their own accord before walking deep into the forest towards the portal which led to the demon world.

The sun began to sink underneath the horizon as the moon began to rise. It had been hours since he had ventured demon world portal. He was now somewhere in demon world that he had never been before.

Every now and then he would sit down to rest but he had to find Kuroune and Rei and Kinna before they were hurt.

By now Aphrodite's body was completely cold and Kurama knew he couldn't go on with her body. He had to bury her.

Promising himself he wouldn't cry anymore he slowly dug a hold just deep enough to place his mother's body in it.

He placed his hands over the grave after burying Aphrodite. Flowers covered the grave and left a sweet scent. The flower was lilacs, his mothers favorite.

Saying a short prayer for his mom he got back up and began to travel. Only hoping that he would find the others in a short time.

Taking one last glance at the grave he walked north the cold wind on his wounds not helping the aching that constantly bothered him.

His heart beat fast in his chest. What if the hunters came back? What if they found his sister. Or worse Rei..

The thought of what they might do made his blood boil as he kept walking. He couldn't think of things like that, he might reopen his wounds.

He would find them. And then what? Would they be forced to go in hiding like some weak animal. Or would they have to go to the human world and take a human form. The mention of human world made Kurama shudder.

Not that, Anything but that.

Limping on his legs he felt the muscles giving out before they completely shut down.

He collapsed onto the cold ground, his eyelids getting heavier every second.

He would rest for awhile. He needed it..

It would all be fine in a couple of days. He would find Kinna, Kuroune and Rei..

Smiling at the mention of Rei he closed his eyes and thought of her. The way she laughed, her beautiful blue locks of hair that framed her stunning red eyes.

Before long Kurama began drifting into unconsciousness not knowing that a figure in black watched him from a tree branch, red crimson eyes staring out of the shadows…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-(Kinna's view)

It had been almost a week since they had escaped the castle. Cold had begun to creep in taking over the night as Rei, Kuroune and Kinna sat huddled around a small fire that only provided minimum heat.

Since they had been traveling they had neither run into Zase, or Jeckt or Tidus.

Kuroune had been up almost all of the nights that they had been outside, insisting that while they sleep Jeckt or Tidus could attack them at any given time.

Kinna tried to take watch but Kuroune would force her to sleep. It couldn't be good on a person, demon or not to stay up that long. His long black hair that went past his well formed hips had lost its shine while his icy green black flecked eyes were dull with exhaustion.

Both Rei and Kinna kept their comments about Kuroune on the down low, not to cause anymore worry then was already there.

Kinna also noticed that Rei's eyes had been red from crying every night.

Kinna tried to talk to her but she also denied that she was upset. She blamed it on not enough sleep which Kinna knew was a lie.

''_Kuroune...Where are we going again?'' _Asked Rei who until recently had been asking a lot of questions.

''_We are going--''_Kuroune stopped himself and both Rei and Kinna saw his features sadden immensely.

''_Forget it. Obviously your not going to tell us..''_

''_Rei...Don't-- ''_

Rei stood up and glared at Kinna stopping her from finishing her sentence.

''_Do NOT 'Rei' me. Because honestly I don't give a damn about what you have to say. Humph, if my brother was here he wouldn't be wasting time resting!''_

By now Kuroune had stood up and was watching Rei's every gesture.

Kinna growled under her breath and got to her feet as well. _''Well MAYBE if you weren't _ trying to hide your PAIN then we wouldn't have to rest!''

''Fox if you have a problem speak it now!''

''MAYBE I WILL''

''THEN do it!''

Kuroune stepped in between Kinna and Rei placing a hand on each of the girl's shoulders. _''Listen. All of us are just a little on edge. Lets try not to fight okay?''_

Both nodded in agreement taking a couple of steps away from each other before both placed their figures onto the cold ground.

Kinna pulled her knees up to her body for warmth as Kuroune sat beside her pulling her into his strong arms.

''_We'll find your brother Kinna...I promise..''_

Kuroune's voice calmed Kinna's nerves as she slowly rested her eyes. Her long ivory hair falling over her bare shoulders.

''_I know we will. But..''_

''_No. Not 'but'. We will find him.''_

Kinna smiled flashing small fangs at him.

Kuroune smiled back twisting his head to look at Rei. Her body was faced the opposite direction and she was singing a soft melody.

Kuroune wondered who her brother was and if he would show up during this journey.

Thinking of where he was to take Rei and Kinna caused his eyes to produce unwanted tears.

He didn't want to take them there but it was Kurama's last words to him. He made a promise to his best friend and wasn't going to break that promise for anything…Even if it meant losing the love of his life forever.

It was for the best and that's what he was going to do…For Kurama, and for Kinna, though she did not know it yet.

Realizing that he had been staring at Rei he quickly turned his attention back to Kinna who had fallen asleep in his arms.

He smiled warmly before placing a quick kiss onto her forehead.

Laying her down onto the grass he stood up and walked over to Rei who at his rustling through the grass caused her to look up.

''_Can I help you with something..?''_

''_Yes..''_ Replied Kuroune who sat down staring out into the distant sky.

Rei sighed as if annoyed before placing a hand on her knee. _''well what is it?''_

Kuroune bit the side of his cheek trying to find the words to say.

''_Do you really want to know where I am taking you both..?''_

Rei was suddenly intrigued by his words. _''Yes I want to know.'' _She replied trying not to sound to interested.

The wind shifted as a cloud covered the moon leaving a soft shadow to cover the surroundings.

Kuroune's own black fox ears twitched, the white streaks in them hidden from the world.

''_Well. As you know, we have already passed Nrai. That's where I was intentionally was suppose to take you. But that was to close to the castle and I didn't want to take a chance.''_

Rei sighed wondering where he was taking this, but she decided to be patient and listen.

''_I-I'm taking you both to the human world…''_

Rei started to cough, as she choked on the air that was in her lungs.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was NO way she would go to human world.

No one would force her back to that place.

Not now.

Not EVER.

Kuroune stared at Rei, and by her reaction he could tell that she wasn't pleased.

''_Human world! What are you thinking! We would be better off with the S class demons blindfolded with no weapons!'' _(Note that S class demons are the highest ranking demons in demon world. Most are only A, I think O.o;;))

Kuroune sighed and looked back at the still sleeping Kinna. _''I know but unless we find Kurama soon then that's it. You both will be going to the human world...Im sorry but that's how its going to be.''_

Rei glared at Kuroune. _'Damn it Hiei…Where are you.' _Rei thought to herself.

''…_You need to get some sleep, I''ll see you in the morning..''_

Kuroune stood up and walked back to Kinna. His movements were slow and unbalanced .

Slowly lowering himself to lay beside Kinna. He wrapped his arms around her falling asleep as soon as his eyes closed shut…

Rei leaned her head back against a close by tree. She thought about the night she was born.

_Ice covered everything except for the beautiful crystal buildings and green gardens that surrounded the small home._

_Two women dressed in elegant blue dresses sat next to another women who was laying on a bed. Her stomach was swollen with a child and her pale face was laced with pain._

_She had lovely blue hair that flowed over shoulders and spilled down her tensed back._

_Her eyes were also an icy blue that held happiness and pain in them. She wore a white dress that was stained by the legs with blood. It filled the air with its scent and lingered. The two women dressed in blue had long waist length white hair, both had green eyes. They were twins and friends of the women in labor._

_Usually an Ice maiden was suppose to give birth in a sacred temple that only family was allowed to enter._

_This birth was different. This birth was forbidden._

_The woman in labor had mated with an fire demon, which was forbidden to do._

_Any child produced this way would be killed. Immediately ._

_Tears fell from all three woman's eyes as a shrill cry was to be heard._

_A small boy lay in between the women's legs. His black hair and red eyes was a sign that he was a fire demon. The three women looked at each other and knew what must be done._

_One of the twins bent down and wrapped the boy in a blanket. He continued to cry._

_The girl in labor cried knowing that she would never she that child again. ''..Let me name him. Please..''_

_The two twins nodded._

''_..Hiei…That's his name..''_

_The oldest twin grabbed a small necklace off of the bed which the mother had made the night before. It was a tear gem. The twin placed it around Hiei's neck and went out of the room, to throw the young boy off of the ice island…_

_The youngest twin stayed to make sure that the women in labor was alright. She still looked pale._

_But then, something unexpected happened. Another child was born. This time a girl. She had long blue hair with crimson eyes._

_The child started to cry as the youngest twin picked up the child and wrapped it in a blanket._

_This child could pass as an ice maiden, sure it was unusual for an ice maiden to have red eyes. But some did._

_The mother of the child prayed silently as she was handed the young girl._

''_I shall call her...Yukina…''_

_The youngest twin smiled in joy that her friend was still allowed a child. She could tell that the mother needed rest, for her eyes were closing silently._

_The mother allowed her friend to take Yukina before she had passed out from fatigue._

_Yukina was placed in a small crib made of marble as the twin begun to clean up around the room._

_By now the older twin had come back and noticed something under the blanket that the other twin had placed over the mothers legs._

_The older twin walked over to the mother and lifted the blanket to see another child._

_It wasn't moving, and its lips were blue._

_Such a shame. The child was beautiful. She had blue hair with black streaks through out the blue._

_You see when a demon child was born, it already had hair. No one really knows why but that's how its always been._

_The two twins looked from one each other sighing sadly._

_They both made a pact not to tell their sleeping friend about the child that was lost._

_The oldest of the twins picked up the child and spoke quietly. ''Even though she is dead, the child needs a name..''_

_The youngest twin held up a tear gem with the engraved words 'Rei Jaganshi'._

''_How about Rei..?''_

_The oldest twin nodded and placed the tear gem necklace around Reis throat._

_Then she walked out the door to throw the lost child off of the ice Kingdom._

Rei's eyes snapped open as she had started to fall asleep.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. This item had helped her discover her brother. And why she was alone all of her life. She glanced over to Kuroune and Kinna, smiling to her self. They were cute together…

She looked up to the moon and closed her eyes again. She wondered if Kurama was thinking of her.

How could someone like him love a forbidden child? She sighed her mind starting to drift. She wondered if he would show up.

She didn't want to go to the human world.

She prayed silently hoping that Kurama would show up soon…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A cold feeling woke Kurama from his slumber. His eyelids opened halfway to discover that the sun was just beginning to rise into the sky.

Sighing a bit before sitting upright, he continued to look around.

His wounds felt much better, even though it still ached to walk he was glad his leg still functioned.

The last thing Kurama remembered was thinking of Rei. He must of passed out.

Blinking his eyes, he stood up and stretched his stomach grumbling in hunger.

There wasn't anything around that he could eat and there was no way in hell he would eat bugs.

Thinking of himself eating bugs caused a light laugh to escape his pale lips.

Wow, when was the last time he laughed yet alone smile?

It felt good to laugh again, even if it only lasted for a moment.

A rustle in the bushes caught Kurama's attention. As he jerked his head to the side to see who or what made the noise his claws extended.

''_Who's there?'' _Asked Kurama.

A short figure, clad only in black. Jumped out of the trees, he landed right in front of Kurama's face smirking as if in amusement.

Kurama looked down at the figure which stood about 5'3. While Kurama's own form towered over his being 6'0.

The boy had dark crimson eyes with black spiked hair. As Kurama looked closer he noticed that the boy had a white starburst pattern in the black of his hair.

''_And your staring. Why?'' _The short figure asked, grunting in anger.((No offense to short people, O.o I'm short so. ROCK ON! Lol))

Kurama shook his head and sighed offering a hand. _''I'm Yoko Kurama. And you are?''_

''_Hiei Jaganshi..''_

Hiei looked at Kurama's hand ignoring it.

Kurama nervously placed his hand down beside his waist before picking up a couple of seeds and placing them in his pocket.

''_I saw you sulking in self pity last night..'' _Hiei exclaimed while watching the Kitsune pick up seeds.

''_You were watching me! What the hell for?''_

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. _''Hn. You were in my way so I was going to kill you. But I felt sorry for you because you looked to be like a pathetic hurt animal.''_

Kurama brushed his long silver hair out of his eye sight. _''..Freak..'' _He mumbled under his breath.

Hiei caught this statement and glared. _''Would you like to repeat that. Baka Kitsune.''_

Kurama sighed and started to walk. _''I don't have time for this…''_

Hiei followed behind him his left hand on the hilt of his sword.

Noticing that Hiei had followed him, Kurama swiftly turned around throwing a seed at Hiei's form.

Hiei saw this and jumped into a tree the seed colliding with the ground.

As the seed planted its self into the earth. A large plant sprung forth the branches of the plant swinging around.

Hiei dodged all of the on coming branches, gracefully landing beside Kurama once more.

''_Hn. You're the only demon I've met that could actually come close to hitting me.''_

While Hiei was speaking Kurama lifted the heal of his foot and kicked Hiei in the chest. The boy flew back breaking apart the tree that Hiei had collided with.

Smirking in amusement, Hiei stood up brushing the bark pieces off of his clothes.

''_I take that back. You're the ONLY demon that's hit me.''_

Kurama smiled and continued to walk northwest.

''_Well? Why are you following me?'' _

Hiei blinked wondering this himself. Without another thought, Hiei came up with an excuse.

''_I'm looking for my sister, and I've heard she is this way. So you're the one following me.''_

Kurama lifted an eyebrow his golden hue eyes landing on Hiei's form.

''_I am not following you. Your following me. ''_

''_Am not. Your following me. Fox.''_

''_Am not.''_

''_Are too.''_

''_Am not!.''_

''_Are too!''_

Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed walking a couple steps in front of Hiei.

As he walked Hiei placed a foot out in front of him, causing Kurama to trip and fall on his face.

''_What the HELL was that for?'' _Yelled Kurama getting up.

Hiei shrugged in response.

Kurama shook his head at the new companion he had somehow made. O'well.

Maybe it'll be good to have some company around.

The two males had been walking for awhile and had come to a small lake. Both were tired and the sun was getting low.

Kurama took out two new seeds he had collected on the way and planted them on the ground.

As the two seeds sprouted. Large flowers appeared.

Their was an opening in each flower. Kind of like a private tent for each boy.

Seeing these flowers Hiei shuddered.

''_Are you gay or something? Flowers? And pink at that!. Couldn't you have at least made them black?''_

Kurama looked at the flowers then back up at the sky. Clouds were forming and they didn't look to good. _''Well if you don't like them then you can sit out in the rain…''_

Kurama walked into the large plant sending a jolt of energy through on so that the plant would close, sheltering him from the on coming rain.

Hiei watched this and sighed walking into the other large plant. The same thing happened to his, it closed.

Hiei shifted around on the ground feeling blood leak from his forehead.

He reached up and took off his white head band. The jagan which he had recently got was still bleeding on the side.

He winced in sudden pain as he placed the band around his forehead once more.

He would use it. Someday but not now.

First he had to find his sister.

Kurama pulled his knees up to his chest upon hearing loud thunder crash.

Soon after rain followed. Small droplets falling onto the plant.

Something was breathing behind him. He heard breath. It was probably Hiei. But how did Hiei get into the plant when the only opening was blocked off.

Kurama turned around and almost screamed at what it was.

His face drained of color as his fox ear went flat against his head.

No. He had to be dreaming. He had to be…

The figure smiled at him, gently placing a cold hand onto Kurama's shoulder.

His body went numb. His mind became hazy.

And his eyes became cloudy with tears…


End file.
